pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Lane
Patrick Lane (born March 26, 1939) is a Canadian poet and academic.BC Book Prizes-- Patrick Lane He has written in several other genres, including essays, short stories, and a novel, Red Dog, Red Dog. Life Lane was born in Nelson, British Columbia (B.C.). He attended high school in Vernon, B.C., which was the end of his formal education.Profile, Patrick Lane website. Web, July 11, 2007. He married his 1st wife, Mary, in 1957, and they had 3 children: Mark Christopher, and Catherine. The couple divorced in 1968. During this time he held a series of jobs from common laborer to choker, truck driver, Industrial First Aid man, sawmill worker, and salesman. He began writing poetry seriously in 1960. In 1965, he moved to Vancouver, and began to connect with other poets of his generation. Lane, bill bissett and Seymour Mayne founded small press publisher Very Stone House in 1966. In 1968, Lane's marriage ended and he moved to South America to dedicate himself completely to writing. On his return, he remarried and established a home in B.C.'s Okanagan Valley in 1972. He and his wife, Carol, had 2 children, Michael and Richard. In 1974 the family moved to Pendleton, on B.C.'s Sunshine Coast. After another divorce in 1978, Lanee became writer in residence at the University of Manitoba. There he met poet Lorna Crozier, who became his partner. Also in 1978, Lane won the Governor General's Award for his collection Poems: New and selected. Lane has lived for many years with Crozier in Saanichton, British Columbia, where he tends a garden of 0.5 acres (2,000 m2) that has been featured on the television program Recreating Eden,patricklane.ca-- Patrick Lane's website, home (retrieved July 11, 2007) and which he wrote about in the memoir There is a Season. Lane taught English literature at the University of Saskatchewan in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, from 1986 to 1990, and creative writing at the University of Victoria in Victoria, B.C., from 1991 to 2004. Although retired from formal teaching, he remains an adjunct professor at UVic and frequently leads retreats and workshops for writers. Lane's commentaries can often be heard on CBC Radio . His novel Red Dog, Red Dog appeared in 2008. A recovering alcoholic and cocaine user,Patrick Lane, There is a Season: A memior (Toronto: McClelland & Stewart Ltd.) ISBN 0-7710-4634-0Lorna Crozier and Patrick Lane, Addicted: Notes from the belly of the beast ISBN 1550548867 Lane has written about his struggles with dependency in Addicted: Notes From the Belly of the Beast, which he co-edited with Crozier, and in There is a Season. He has 5 children, 3 from his first marriage and 2 from his second. He is the brother of poet Richard (Red) Lane. Writing Louis Dudek: Lane's poetry "reeks of blood and carnage, mangled animals and people, and the tone of his voice has the hard reality of an executioner's bark.... What bothers me is the state of barbarism that poetry has reached. What began as a call for reality has ended as coarseness and brutishness of emotions, cynicism, sardonic humour and suicidal rage."Sandra Martin, "A trip down Lane's Memory," Globe & Mail, October 4, 2000. Web, Apr. 17, 2017. Recognition Lanes's 1978'' Poems: New and selected'' won the 1979 Governor General's Award. He was also nominated for the award in 1989 (for Winter) and 1991 (for Mortal Remains). His Too Spare Too Fierce (1995) won the Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize. He was nominated again in 2000 for The Bare Plum of Winter Rain ''and in 2005 for Go Leaving Strange..'' In 2007, he was awarded the 4th annual Lieutenant Governor's Award for Literary Excellence for his lifetime contribution to literature in British Columbia.BC Book Prizes Publications Poetry *''Letters from the Savage Mind''. Vancouver: Very Stone House, 1966. *''Separations''. Trumansburg, NY: New Books, 1969. *''Mountain Oysters''. Very Stone House in transit, 1971. *''The Sun Has Begun to Eat the Mountain''. Montreal: Igluvin, 1972. *''Certs''. Prince George, BC: College of New Caledonia, 1974. *''Beware the Months of Fire''. Toronto: Anansi, 1974. *''Unborn Things: South American poems''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1975. *''Albino Pheasants''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1977. *''Poems New and Selected''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1978. *''No Longer Two People: A series of poems'' (with Lorna Crozier). Winnipeg, MB: Turnstone, 1979. *''The Measure''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss, 1980. *''Old Mother''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1982. *''Woman in the Dust: Poems and drawings''. Oakville, ON: Mosaic Press, 1983. *''A Linen Crow, A Caftan Magpie''. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown Press, 1984. *''Selected Poems''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1987. *''Winter''. Regina: Couteau Books, 1990. *''Mortal Remains''. Toronto: Exile Editions, 1991. *''Too Spare, Too Fierce''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1995. *''The Bare Plum of Winter Rain''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2000. *''Go Leaving Strange: Poems''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2005. *''Syllable of Stone: Selected poems''. Todmorden, UK: Ark, 2005. *''Last Water Song''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2007. *''Witness: Selected poems, 1962-2010''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2010. *''The Collected Poems''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2011. Novel *''Passing into Storm''. Vernon, BC: Traumerei Communications, 1973. *''Red Dog, Red Dog''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2008; London: Heinemann, 2009. Short fiction *''How Do You Spell Beautiful?, and other stories''. Saskatoon, SK: Fifth House, 1992. Non-fiction *''There is a Season: A memoir in a garden''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2004 **published in U.S. as What the Stones Remember: A life rediscovered. Boston: Trumpeter Books, 2005. Juvenile *''Milford and Me'' (illustrated by Bonnie McLean). Regina, SK: Coteau Books, 1989. Edited (with Lorna Crozier) *''Breathing Fire: Canada's new poets'' (edited with Lorna Crozier). Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1995. *''Addicted: Notes from the belly of the beast'' (edited with Lorna Crozier). Vancouver: Greystone Books, 2001. *''Breathing Fire 2: Canada's new poets'' (edited with Lorna Crozier). Roberts Creek, BC: Nightwood Editions, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Patrick Lane, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 31, 2014. Audio / video *''Patrick Lane in Cab 43'' (CD). Winnipeg, MB: Cyclops Press, 1998. See also *B.C. poets *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References External links ;Poems * "The Bird" and "The Carpenter" *New poems ;Audio / video *Patrick Lane at YouTube ;Books *Patrick Lane at Amazon.ca ;About *Patrick Lane in the Canadian Encyclopedia * Patrick Lane in Canadian Literature. * Patrick Lane at Harbour Publishing. *Patrick Lane Official website. Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian literary critics Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian non-fiction writers Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:University of Victoria faculty Category:Writers from British Columbia Category:People from Nelson, British Columbia Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Canadian academics Category:British Columbia poets